


Loving You Has Always Been Easy, Admitting It's The Hard Part

by hannernanners93



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannernanners93/pseuds/hannernanners93
Summary: In which Mal really, really, really, really likes Evie





	Loving You Has Always Been Easy, Admitting It's The Hard Part

Peace had been restored to Auradon and to the Isle. Many villains had reconnected with the heroes, and for the most part, all had been forgiven, save for a few. Some heroes just couldn’t bring themselves to forgive the villains, or themselves for the pain they had caused so many kids.

But never mind that, Mal hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the way Evie took charge when they fought the knights in Ben’s castle. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how good Evie looked in a tight pair of pants. Or about the way Evie had been acting lately...like a teacher or parent almost. And for some reason, it left parts of her craving that feeling she had only ever had a few times before, that feeling of pure ecstacy.

Of course, she was already engaged to Ben and Evie seemed really into Doug...but one night of passion couldn’t hurt anybody right? Because she loved Ben, she just wanted...something else for a night. No one would have to know. Just her and Evie.

Sure, they had been intimate in the past, but only because they were hormonal, horny teenagers on the isle. That changed once they met Doug and Ben. Mal hadn’t been intimate with Ben beyond a couple makeout sessions here and there and from what Carlos had told Mal, Evie hadn’t been intimate with Doug either. Evie definitely wasn’t saving herself for marriage, as her and Mal had discussed sex many times before. It was a firm belief in many Auradon families, that if you had sex outside of marriage, you were seen as unpure or unclean. Mal knew for a fact, however, that most students in the school didn’t follow that belief, as hookups in bathrooms were commonplace, and girls and boys were allowed in each other’s dorms, not to mention the fact that she knew for a fact Lonnie and Jane had sex before, and once even got Audrey involved.

On the isle, however, sex meant nothing. No one felt anything for anyone, so sex wasn’t an expression of love or whatever shit it meant in Auradon. It was just something that was done, and sometimes it was done to you, whether you liked it or not. Fighting back was rarely an option as that would just lead to more bruises and broken bones, so it was best to pretend to enjoy it until it was over. Mal hadn’t been in that scenario as much as Evie had. On dark nights before they came to the Isle, Evie would sometimes sneak over to Mal’s room in Maleficent’s castle and beg to stay with her. If asked what happened, Evie would just shake her head and say, “Momma says I have to give away whatever they want.” Mal always knew she was talking about Grimhilde’s random escorts, and she would allow Evie to sleep next to her and sometimes cry on her shoulders until she fell asleep. Growing up, Mal and Evie became slightly promiscuous, sleeping with random strangers and sometimes even friends (though never Jay or Carlos). Nights when nightmares got the better of one of them or a mother’s abuse had just been too hard to take they would find each other in each other’s arms, hands searching for that good feeling they got only from each other.

It had been a couple of years since they left the isle and Mal still craved Evie. She wasn’t in love with her...she couldn’t be. She just needed her best friend to be with her. Then, she could marry Ben and everything would be normal, wouldn’t it?

These thoughts crossed her mind as she was taking a shower. She heard Evie knock on the door, and say, “Babe, can I come in? I really have to pee!”

  
“Of course, E!” Mal replied, hot water dripping down her delicate frame, feeling even hotter at the sound of Evie’s voice.

Evie started to sing a song to herself, a beautiful melody. And Mal couldn’t help but grunt at the sound of Evie’s voice as her hands explored her body searching for that perfect feeling she had only ever found with Evie.

“You okay babe?” Evie asked standing up from the toilet and going to wash her hands.

“Y-yea. I’m fine, Eves.” Mal said shakily, her breath heaving as her hands found the spot between her legs that felt so damn good every time it was touched.

“You sure?” Evie questioned, curious as to why Mal was grunting and stuttering.

“Yea, Eves. I-I-I’m great.”

“Mhm...” Evie responded, walking toward the shower and quickly opening the shower curtain.

“Were you masturbating to the sound of me singing?” Evie questioned, demanding an answer.

Mal’s face flushed red as she nodded, seeing Evie’s nipples erect under her purple tank-top.

“Well, why don’t I help you with that?” asked Evie, taking her purple tanktop off as seductively as she knew how.

As she was stripping, Evie demanded, “I want you to quit touching yourself between the legs and I only want you to rub your nipples, got it?”

Mal weakly nodded her head and did as she was told as Evie took off her see through leggings she wasn’t wearing any panties under. The purple-haired girl quivered at the sight and Evie seductively led her finger to Mal’s lips and said, “Shh.”

After that, Evie slowly but surely took off her black high heels, making sure to turn around and bend down to do so, just to get even more of a rise out of Mal.

  
Mal reached out her hand to barely graze Evie’s ass and Evie quickly turned around, pinned Mal to the wall by her wrist and said, “Did I tell you to touch me?”

“No, no ma’am. I-I’m sorry.”

“Now I’ll have to punish you for that,” Evie replied, closing the shower curtain.

“What are you gonna…” Mal’s sentence trailed off because Evie turned Mal around and put her hand over Mal’s mouth.

“Now, when I take my hand off of your mouth, you are not to make a peep, or your punishment will be worse, is that clear?”

Mal simply nodded.

Once Evie saw Mal’s agreement she pinned Mal against the wall and took her hand from her mouth. She then began grazing her hand around her breasts, and flicked each nipple interchangeably. Then she lowered her right hand down to the purple-haired girls belly button and slightly tickled. At this, Mal let out a little giggle and Evie pinched her nipple with her other hand, and began sucking on Mal’s neck. She then ever so slowly reached her hand and cupped Mal’s vulva, not touching anything sensitive, just cupping it. Mal moaned slightly and Evie bit the girl’s neck in retaliation of the moan.

Evie then began rubbing her hand up and down Mal’s thighs to between her legs and would teasingly stop right before her clit. She then brought her right hand back up to Mal’s left breast while the left one was squeezing the other. She pinched her nipples and jammed her mouth into Mal’s, kissing slowly at first, and then adding tongue to keep Mal quiet as she reached her right down hand and started to rub Mal’s clit slowly.

Mal hadn’t felt this good in a long time and she didn’t want it to stop, so she did whatever Evie asked her to do. Right when she was about to reach that moment, that moment that felt so good she couldn’t explain it to anybody, she woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up in her bed.

_Fuck. _ She thought to herself.  _I’m in love with Evie. _


End file.
